Kitsune Style: Yaoi version
by NaturesBeast
Summary: This is the yaoi version of my story Kitsune Style, Naruto meets a new friend after sakura yells at him. Smarter Naruto, powerful but not 'too' much and sakura and sasuke bashing and so of ino but she'll get better. I will be rewritting my story 'Kitsune Style' soon.
1. Ch 1 Team Placement

This story is for yaoi fans who like my other story 'Kitsune Style'.

So enjoy and give some hints on what you guys would like to see in the story I may or may not use them it depends on if I like it or not.

This story will follow along with my other story 'Kitsune Style' just with so form of yaoi in it.

But enough of my babuling enjoy the yaoi... errr I mean story... hehe.

* * *

If you have read my other Story Kitsune Style I suggest going straight to chapter 3 i really strated there

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. I wish I did.

* * *

Ch. 1 Team placement

"And team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" Iruka was interupted.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT! INO-PIG!" Sakura screeched 'Sasuke and I are on the same team! CHA!' ( 'why her!' the other girls yell while the others flash the Uchiha flirty looks and glaring ones to Sakura)

"Sakura if your done, " Iruka gives her a look "-your other team mate will be Naruto Uzumaki-"

"YEAH" Naruto jumps up interupting Iruka again

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA! it's not a good thing!" sakura screeched and punched his head sending him to the ground "Ow sakura-chan, what was that for" the blonde whines.

Iruka coughs to get the attention, glancing at Naruto amused, "Your team leader will be Kakashi Hatake, who is on an emergence assingnment and won't be back for about a month"

"huh?, but Iruka-sensei isn't he suppost to be here for-" Naruto tried to ask.

"Shut up Naruto-baka! its an important mission!" Sakura yelled and punched the blonde again "isn't that right sensei!" she asked sweetly trying to soothe the suddenly irritated Iruka.

"It's an emergence tracking assignment to find another team" Iruka said through gridded teeth 'Why the hell is she acting like this, did she always act this way?' Iruka thought sending Naruto simpathetic looks 'maybe if I send them out now he wont get as hurt' he decided "Those of team 7 can leave to do whatever Train, sleep, or eat, we will send for you when your teacher returns, so if he doesn't, check in; in about 2 weeks".

"Yes Iruka-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura say at the same time earning Naruto a punch to the head from Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke grunts and leaves, Sakura trailing behind. Naruto follows only to be stopped bye Iruka "Naruto we'll meet up for ramen later, so cheer up" Iruka whispered and pats Narutos shoulder "Now them back to the assignments team 8-" Iruka continued smiling at the happy cheer Naruto gave as he ran out of the room.

==Outside the Academy==

Sasuke and Sakura walked out the doors 'Nows my chance, no ones around to interrupt especially ino-pig!' "So Sasuke-kun I was wondering, since were out of the academy early, if you, you know want to get something to eat?" she asked fluttering her eyes acting cute for her crush.

"YEAH! time to get some lunch then off to training!" Naruto yelled coming out of the building with a big grin. "Oh hey, do you guys wanna come too?" Naruto asked polietly, not noticing the red faced Sakura.

"No" said Sasuke as he walked away. Naruto turned to Sakura "What about you Sakura-chan?"

"NAURTO-BAKA!, I WAS ABOUT TO GO ON A DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN! AND WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO EAT WITH YOU, YOU FREAK! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR! IT WOULD MAKE EVERYONE HAPPIER!" Sakura screeched as she beat him up, "JUST GO AWAY!" the pinkette screeched and stomped away pining after _her_ Sasuke-kun.

'I-I don't, I was only trying to be nice and I get beat up for it' thought Naruto as he got up.

'Maybe I should just go train for awhile' he thought and jumped up to a near by roof racing to the Hokage monument.

Never noticing a small shadow watching from behind his favorite tree, (AN: the one with the rope swing) the shadow blurred disappearing not leaving a trace.

* * *

Yeah I know it's near the same as my other story, most likely the first and second chapter will be the same... for now but it will change slightly later

* * *

-Nature-sama


	2. Ch 2 Kitsunes Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. I wish I did.

Chapter 2, Kitsunes Offer

Naruto had arrived at the training ground behind the Hokage monument. He discovered it a couple of years ago, after being chased by a mob, which had been stopped by ANBU. When Naruto first found to training ground it was in disrepair. No one had been there for a long time, so Naruto claimed it as his personal training ground and fixed it up with some not-so-secret help of some ANBU.

Naruto took off his kunai and shuriken holster and the rest of his gear and did some warm up stretches before running around the training grounds for a few laps.

The shadow watched from a high branch as the blonde boy did his laps, 'Interesting' thought the shadow thought with a smirk.

===An hour later====

A tired naruto sat on the grass resting after target practice, "I still need to get faster and better aim I only got 6 hits out of 10"

"You know if you were weights you would get faster." Naruto jumped at the voice and searched the tree line for the person it came from. "I don't know about the aiming part, maybe your focusing too hard", Continued the voice.

"Whose there! Come out and show yourself!" Naruto said as he jumped up, getting into a wobbly defensive stance with a kunai in his hand, still searching the tree line.

"Who taught you taijutsu?" said the voice still not coming out.

Naruto bristled at his request being ignored. "…..Mizuki-sensei, why?" he said after a moment.

"Because it's off, you won't get a good hit in if you continue to use that wobbly style, it's the same with your throwing style.. let me guess the Mizuki taught you that too?" the voice said in a calm, curious tone.

Naruto looked stunned at the calm voice. "umm yeah he taught me that too, how'd you know?" Naruto said relaxing his stance.

The voice sighed in pity "Kid I think this Mizuki guy sabotaged your training".

"What! But-I" Naruto fell back to sit on the grass. "all that hard work was for NOTHING!" he yelled as he cupped his face in his hands, then started pulling his hair in frustration. "I'm going to have to learn it all over again! Everything!, damn it all!" he yelled.

The voice slightly amused "you know I could teach you all you need to know before you meet your Jonin sensei, from what I heard he won't be back for a month or more plenty of time to catch you up on what you need to know and a lot of training, so you can get better." the voice said

Naruto looked up suspiciously, "And how do I know you aren't just like Mizuki-teme? You could make me worse!" the blonde stated glaring at a tree he deemed the voice to be hiding behind.

"Caution that's a good quality a ninja should have" the voice complemented "and I wouldn't do that I've got no reason to sabotage your training" the voice said.

Naruto blushed at the complement and rubbed the back of his head. "If you have no reason to sabotage me then why help me at all?" Naruto asked curiously.

The voice chuckled "Your amusing, and seem talented, even if your training was sabotaged, and determined, which I admire, I would enjoy teaching a student like you".

Naruto ducked his head to hide his blush from the compliment and smiled softly. He jerked up at the soft brush on his cheek, and stared. In front of him was a cat sized redish-orange fox. "No need to be so shy young one" he heard again. He continued to stare 'I think I'm going crazy' thought the blonde; he jumped when the fox snickered. "I can assure you you're not going 'crazy'" said the voice as the foxes tails twitched. Yes you heard right '_tails'_ 2 of them. Naruto pinched his arm "OW! Ok, not a dream, are you-".

"Yes Im the one talking. Are you surprised?" the fox asked scratching his furry ear with his hind leg.

"Well uh.. yeah a-are you a demon?" the blonde said backing away slightly.

The fox stopped then looked at the blond curiously "Well yes I'm a demon, have you met any other animals that could talk and have more than one tail? The fox asks calmly, with a tilt of his head added "Are you afraid? I can assure you I'm not going to eat you" the fox chuckled "I prefer rabbits, although squirrels are tasty too, but are harder to catch" "the little nut crazed bastards" the fox muttered the last part.

Naruto sat their staring at the fox, and then chuckled at the mutter. "so you're not here to attack me?" he asked a minute later. The fox looked at him calmly "No I was just around and you calt my interest, besides I wouldn't have ask if you wanted me to train you if I was going to attack you, now would I?" he said.

The blonde gave an embarrassed laugh "I guess not…um what was your name again?" he said scratching his whiskered cheek.

The fox chuckled again "do not worry young one I haven't told you my name yet, so I believe some introductions are in order, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "the fox sat up straight and said "my name is 'Godai no Kitsune'" (AN: Element fox…. I think if I'm wrong correct me.)

Naruto sat up straighter and leaned in a little to get closer "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Da-ttetbyo! (AN: did I spell that right?) the blonde said with a foxy grin.

"Well young one do you want the training?" he asked with a small smile. His only answer.

Narutos grin got bigger.

And that was all the answer he needed.

Their you go still nearly the same I fixed this chapter, the next one should be abit different, than me just fixing my mistakes.

-Nature-sama


	3. Ch 3 New everything and Sensei

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **I wish I did *goes and sulks in a courner*

Ch. 3 New everything and Sensei

Naruto grinned as he walked from Ichiraku as he patted his stomach. Today was one of the best days he could remember, first he got his team even if it was with Sasuke, and with his ex-crush Sakura, after a long chat with his foxy friend he realized how he really felt about her and she wasn't worth his time and energy on. He got to eat his favorite ramen with Iruka-sensei, and it was half off, as a congratulations for finally passing from the Ichiraku owner Tenchi and Ayame nee-chan.

"Now it's time to go to bed early so I can start my new training right Godai?" Naruto whispered to his hiding friend. "That's right but first you need groceries, you're going to start eating right, ramen is ok but you do need to eat other things as well." whispered the hidden fox.

Naruto sighed "You know they won't let me get anything fresh." He whispered back.

"Don't you worry about that young one I'll do a the **Transformation jutsu** on both of us, as you only know one transformation and it doesn't hide you very well."

Naruto pouted and walked to an ally way for the jutsu. Godai came out from Narutos jacket and crawled onto his head. "here we go Naruto, **Transform!**" in a flash of smoke Naruto was replaced with a tall raven hair with red tips and ocean blue eyes with tan skin, his cloths were plain a black shirt, with blue jeans with his Hitai-ate around his neck.

Naruto looked himself over "Wow Godai you're amazing!" Naruto exclaimed smiling. Godai smiled to himself "of course young one, now let's go get your food and supplies."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the alleyway, and headed straight to the store, he hesitated a second before walking in he looked over at the employee and smiled when they didn't immediately kick him out. He went and got the milk and checked the expiration date, then to the dreaded veggies putting them in the hand basket with the milk, eggs, and bread, when finished he went to the counter, one of the most dreaded part of the hole time, it cost a lot to just buy a couple of packs of ramen, he wondered how much this is going to cost.

He was surprised when the casher totaled the price up it was a lot less than usual, he thanked the girl quietly and exited the store. "Young one we still have places to go, create a clone to take this back to your home" Godai said breaking Naruto out of his thinking.

"Oh yeah... sorry Godai I was thinking" Naruto said quietly "it's alright young one, we all need our moments" Naruto made the shadow clone and sent it off.

"Now where do we go, Godai?" the blonde asked. "Were going to a book store to get a couple of cook books then to a weapons shop." Godai said with a calm tone. "Weapons shop?."

Naruto woke up to sun light in his eyes and a smack to the face. "Oww~~ Godai~~" Naruto whined "Godai I need my head, you know, to make breakfast" the man curled up against him mumbled something along the lines of "no~ I wanna cuddle more~" then curled around Naruto more.

"Godai~ I need to cook breakfast, which means I need to get up." The man mumbled something then rolled over with the blondes pillow nuzzling it while purring but whined when his warmth left him.

With a chuckle Naruto got up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

It's been 3 weeks since he had met the fox and what a 3 weeks it has been! Our sensei Kakashi was still out on that mission so he should arrive in anouther week.

The last 3 weeks have been the most learning experience he have ever had, with the Henge he was able the go to the library and study his new favorite thing, Fuinjutsu!, the art of seals, according to Godai he a natural.

Speaking of Godai the first night we roomed together was a shocker, I bought some blankets as he instructed and he didn't use them at all!... Okay he did, But! Still I didn't expect to wake up with a full grown guy in my bed! How was suppose to know Godai has a human-ish form! He certainly didn't tell me!

Oh speak of the devil and he shall come…. "Morning Godai, sleep well?" I asked as he sat down at the kitchen table and yawned. "As well as I could" he stretched a little "but it was cold last night."

"Aa I know, I need to get a new heater before autumn hits us, just be happy its spring near summer, so we have awhile, before we need one. I said as I finished cooking and dished out the food.

"Yeah that would suck, fire countries winter's are the nicest, but damn if it isn't still cold." I chuckle at that and hand him his food. "Oh thank you, I'll get the milk" the raven got up went to the fridge.

"So sensei what am I learning today?" Naruto ask taking the glass offered to him "thank you."

Godai nodds ednologing the thanks "today your clones will work on Chakra control, and we'll go to the weapons shop again to get some of that paper and maybe we'll pick up the young monkey, so you two can train together again." Godai says taking a bite out of his eggs.

"Ko?" Naruto perks up "Sure i'd love to train with him" he says with a smile then frowned "We'll need to sneak him past the closet-perv."

"That'll be easy enough with _that_ jutsu and a destraction" Godai says, finishing his food and naruto finishes his, Godai takes the plates and glasses to wash them, "Go get dressed young one, I'll wash the plates"

Naruto nods and goes to his bathroom, the blonde is in and out of the shower and looking through his new cloths, he chose a black long sleeve net shirt over a burnt orange t-shirt with a knee long dark blue jacket with a black image of a fox curled around the word 'KITSUNE' on the back, black shinobi pants his ninja sandals and a new cloth for his Hitai-ate which was a long black cloth, (AN: similar to his shippuden one, but the cloth is a little shorter) which hangs around his neck, when not training, but when he is it's on his forehead to help keep back his long hair, he looks at a mirror to the black dragon shaped coker that rested at the base of his neck on his coller bone and his specil black silver plated bracelets that held his weapons (Via seals), then he puts on his necklace, looking at the sapphire gem, with a smile.

(It's a chakra crystal like the one he gets from Tsunade only alittle longer and had two smaller crystals on both sides)

He strapped on his gear, as he waited for Godai he stared at his last weapon as it laid against the wall, a minute later Godai walked in, "your going to need it today since you'll need to practice with it along with your other weapons, maybe even a small spar against the little monkey, which im sure he will love." Godai said as the shifted into his fox form and hopped onto the blondes shoulder.

The blonde smiled as the fox curled around his neck and hid in the high collar of the jacket, Naruto picks up his weapon and straps it onto his back and walks out of his appartment, activating his seals he turned and sent a pulse of chakra out, he smiled when he felt what he was looking for, then shot off.

-Time skip-

After rescuing his Otouto from the closet pervs 'training' where he was lectering the poor boerd boy on shinobi history (like he wouldn't get enough of that in the Academy) Naruto quickly shunshined (the body-flicker jutsu) to his training ground and activated his speacil seal that blocks all tracking techniques so that they weren't disturbed.

Naruto looks at his clearly excited little brother in all but blood, "Hey Ko, are you ready to train with me?" he asked smiling when the little boy grined.

"Yeah Aniki! Where do we start!" The boy said loudly.

"Where going to start like we always do, where going to meditate for an hour" Naruto said smiling at the boys pout.

"Aww" Konohamaru pouts then goes to sit in the shade with his legs crossed and waits for his big brother to join him.

Naruto chuckles and walks over and sits with him putting after he removes his weapon and leans it against the tree Godai joins it curling up and twisting a genjutsu around himself so he's left alone, and went to sleep, Naruto put his hands into his lap palms up, and the back of his fingers touching (AN: like when he was training to use sage mode) Konohamaru settles into the same position and closes his eyes.

"Okay Ko, you remember what I said?" He asks

"Yes Aniki" Konohamaru answers then takes a deep breath and relaxes

The both of them relax and meditate for a hour, when the time is up naruto turns to Konohamaru "Very good, Otouto you can open your eyes now" Naruto says smiling.

The boys eyes snaps open then smiles up relaxed, at the blonde, "Aniki?"

"Yes Ko?" Naruto says helping the boy to stand.

"Whats next?" he asks copying said Aniki in his stretches to wake up his relaxed muscles and get them ready for a work-out with the blonde.

"Lets do strenght training then do some laps for speed, how are you doing with your resistance seals" Naruto asks starring them with 80 push ups for himself and 20 for Konohamaru, who started his own.

"I've almost got use to them, but the closet-perv keeps complaining that im slowing down, and has even started to try and blame you for it" he answers heatedly, he hated his appointed trainer for trying to turn him against his big brother and ridiculing the blonde.

Naruto chuckles at his Otouto "Don't worry about it Ko just ignore him, only when he does tell you something important then listen, everything else is static noise to be ignored." he said getting up from his push ups and starting on his 80 sit-ups, while Konohamaru takes a small breather then he startes his following his Aniki in the excersises.

After they were done Naruto sat up wth the boy and had a rest with him, because Naruto himself was starting on level 3 on the resistance seal while Ko was still on level 1.

After their 30 minute break Naruto stood up and started on a run around the training ground with Konohamaru following behind.

After 10 laps Konohamaru tired out, Naruto did 30 with Konohamaru joining in evertime he got his breath.

Naruto chuckled at his tired Otouto, "20 minute break then we'll start working on taijutsu and weapons" Naruto sat next to his brother "Ko did you remember to bring your bo-staff?".

"H-hai A-Ani-ki" he said through his tired huffing.

"Deep breaths Otouto" Konohamaru followed what he said and soon had his breathing under control.

"Thanks Aniki" Konohamaru says then smiles when he's handed a big red apple 'that's my aniki always thinking ahead' he thought taking a bite out of the juice apple.

"A little snack to keep your energy up" naruto said taking a bit out of his own apple he unsealed from a scroll from his pouch.

Konohamaru humed, finishing his apple quickly and then going to bury the core near the tree line after picking the seeds out just like his Aniki taught him 'A ninja must be able to leave no trace of themselve after eating on a mission, so that any enemy ninja wont be able to track you,' Konohamaru reviewed to himself after patting the dirt somewhat flat, he handed his Aniki the seeds, for planting later, he knew his brother loved to graden, and was good at it.

"Thank you" Naruto said after burying his apple core, he sealed the seeds for later and got up "Okay Ko, get your Bo-staff out and lets go through some katas, then we'll go through the taijutsu scroll and start where we left off." Naruto says unsealing his Bo-staff and getting into the first kata with Ko right behind him holding his own unsealed Bo-staff.

They took 2 hours doing and redoing the katas getting them down perfectly with some hitches from Konohamaru who was unuse to the movement.

At the same time a certain old kage was watching them via his crystal ball, after Ebisu lost his student he looked everywhere finally coming to the hokage in hopes the boy had tried anouther 'sneak attack', the hokage confirmed he wasn't here or had even seem him since he left after breakfest.

The old kage looked at his subordanate amused when the trainer start to cry about where his student 'the hornarable grandson' ran off to and went back to looking leaving the old kage to look for himself with he did and smiled at his grandsons training together, he watch them go through their Bo-staff kata, chuckling when Konohamaru stumbled and Naruto gentally corrects and guides him to the right position, until it was perfect, then he watches them move to taijutsu he gives a full laugh when he see them both fall at one point or another.

He looks up for a second at the 5 Shadow Clones doing his paperwork and again sent the blonde a heart felt thanks for sharing the secret to defeating the most evil of opponets, paper work.

He watched his grandsons for another hour until Naruto looked up and stopping Konohamaru from going to the next kata, saying it was lunch time he watch Naruto unseal a full lunch with a shoji board and looked up 'at' the Hokage signing 'Are you going to join us or what Jiji?' lifting an eyebrow the old kage turned off this ball and stood up dismissing his clones he went through the memories then made 5 more to sort the rest of the half done paper work then shushined to the clearing to eat lunch with his beloved grandsons.

He enjoyed the relaxed game of shoji against Naruto when they had finished their large delicious lunch, then Konohamaru wanted a try and the kage watch Naruto coach Konohamaru through his first few moves and gradualy steped back letting the younger make more and more moves on his own 'yes' he thought 'Naruto would make an excellent techer'.

Konohamaru pouted when he lost only cheering up when Naruto pointed out that he lost too, the old kage was amused when Konohamaru instantly cheered up and challenged his brother to a game.

Only to pout when he lost again.

"Aniki how come I lost to both of you?" Konohamaru asked curious as to why he couldn't win.

"Well Ko I don't know about Jiji but I Like to read, a good strategy can come from reading books, you know the thing you complain about having to do?" the younger boy smiled sheepishly up at his brother, then declaired he would read as many books as he could get his hands on.

Naruto smiled at him, then looked to his highly amused looking Jiji "It looks like he's trying to take your title of 'The Professor' Jiji, so you better watch out" Konohamaru looks at his brother with wide eyes then to his Jiji

"Oh I plan to, im not going to hand it over easily" the old man chuckled at his grandsons expression.

"Okay Ko let's work on chakra control go get some leaves" Naruto watched his Otouto run off to the nearest tree and pluch 30 leaves and come sit back down and watched his brother fill the clearing with 1050 clones.

Jiji and Ko watched him send them to do different things, 300 on tree walking, 400 on water walking, 100 kumai balencing and what looked to be chakra strings, 50 practicing Kenjutsu, 100 on profecting jutsu Naruto already knew, 50 working on calligraphy and the last 50 surprized the old kage they were working on medical ninjutsu, the oldest one there turned to his blonde grandson.

"Naruto why are you learning medical ninjutsu?" the Sandiame asked curiously.

Naruto looked up after tell ing Konohamaru to stick 5 leaves to his arm and add one when he got the hang of it.

"Because I want to be able to heal my team and future students (when I become a Jonin)" they Sandiame raixed an eyebrow, "Yes I want to be a Jonin sensei before I take the hat, and I thought the best way to be a great teacher is to know every kind of shinobi disapline up to a certain level, like the bo-staff im at intermetiate just above the basic level for it, so I can teach Ko the basics of the bo-staff to my current level, then he can go from there without, since he would know enough to experiment by himself by that point."

"So your learning as much about each shinobi aspect so you can one day teach it?" the Sandiame asked surprized.

Naruto nodded "From Fuinjutsu to Weapons to-" he scowled "to Genjutsu, and everything inbetween, I want to be at least proficiant in everything so im studying _everything_" Naruto said with a groan "Theres alot to learn but im just glad I have alot of time to learn it, though I have to atmit im doing _very_ well in Fuinjutsu, and surprizingly Medical jutsu."

"I know you've been learning Fuinjutsu because of the calligraphy lessons and the Basics to seals book I gave you but what level do you think your at?" Sandiame asked watching his blonde grandson show expert control over his chakra by having a conversation and sticking 15 leaves to his arms.

"Well im not sure I know the basics inside and out and I picked up the next book 'Intermediate level to sealing' and im more than half way through that, so I guess Intermediate level" Naruto looked at his brother to check his progress, and smiled at the 8 leaves stuck to his arm.

"Hm I see good job getting their so fast my boy, that reminds me, would you like to come for diner tonight" the kage smiled at the blonde silently plotting on how to get him to cook some more of his delicious food.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Jiji if you want me to cook, diner tonight all you have to do is ask, not plot your cooks assasination just so I would cook, but I would love to come I like cooking." Naruto smiled.

The hokage chuckled "Assasination? Naruto you think I would go that far" the Sandiame teased.

Naruto Stared at him with a familiar look and the hokage sweeted a bit "Okay maybe~~" more stareing which had the Hokage squirming a bit and take a sip from the never ending tea cup naruto handed him durring Konohamarus and his game of Shoji.

Naruto huffed looking back to his leaves and added 5 more to his forehead, two next to his eyes and two beside his mouth, then made a face that had the old man laghting that in turn disrupted his brothers consentration when he spotted what was so funny he was laughing along with his grandfather, neither noticing or careing that a Naruto clone was taking pictures or the event the whole time.

That night the Sarutobi house hold was treated to a lovely diner, and a utterly delicious desert.

The next week went on like usual though Naruto was able to drag Iruka-Sensei into another training secion on the grounds that he didn't want _his Aniki _to get hurt again just because he doesn't train as much as he should.

Iruka never protested after he said that.

And somehow Shino had stumbled apon one of his training secions with his Otouto around the middle of the first week and began to train with them as well, only in the evenings, saying something along the lines that Naruto intreged him and wished to observe, Naruto just thought Shino wanted to be friends and was using that as an excuse, so never one to turn down friendship excepted Shino into group, Konohamaru was excited to have another Aniki.

Iruka joined Naruto training since the begining of the seconded week the blonded had to wait for his Jonin-sensei, Iruka also got stronger through the training he was already high Chunin now he was going on low Jonin, his speed though was mid to high Jonin and still rising thanks to Naruto applying a resistance seal to the Chunin, that was when he turned off the seal Naruto didn't show him how two until 2 weeks later when he released the seal and got a laugh out of Iruka smashing head first into a tree, his Jiji had a laugh as well from the _mysterious_ picture that, had Naruto laughing at the poor Chunin with Konohamaru rolling on the ground looking like he was about to die laughing next to him.

What the Sandiame didn't know was that Naruto had purcased a small portable camera from the traiders that come to the villege once a month, Naruto bought many things from them, spices, weapons, cloths evan a violin just to keep himself busy (the violin was black with gold designs the one who gave it to him told him it was curse with bad luck, and who ever played it would be forever at the curses mercy' Naruto being Naruto bought the instrament anyway to prove it wrong, and got the 'How to play book' along with it, at the end of the month the traiders were back and Naruto asked the man if he had any more so called 'cursed' instraments, he was promply handed a 'cursed' Cello in the same color sceam as the violin, given the same speech about how it was cursed and gave Naruto the book that came with it.

Both Instraments sit on a special stand in the spare room in his appartment (his show/storage/book room) next to his hand carved flutes he carved himself and played when he was bored, when he was younger, he was very good at it for someone who didn't have any help or a book to help him in learning it, He even taught Konohamaru how to carve one and how to play, but he was still learning the notes, Iruka and Shino were surprized to find Naruto teaching the boy how to play it, aparently they thought he actually had a childhood, Iruka knew better than that.

Their were many shelves in the room on one side was the book cases on the others were his weapons, the back wall was halfed their was his special scrolls and jutsu scrolls he was able to pilfer for the abandoned Uchiha district (With Godai we was able to smell out the hidden library and weapons room) plus the houses had just as many scrolls and other things that hadn't been touched, Naruto learned alot from the raid, even got some recipes from the shops the dango and their meatbun had to be almost as good as ramen, but only if made correctly, Naruto found some jutsu scrolls he liked mainly the animal based ones like **Ice Release: Ice Wolf Pack** or the the ancient Wood Release scroll he found tucked away hidden in a secret compartment, it was very old so Naruto copyed it onto a new scroll and put a preservation seal on the old one and sealed it into the new scroll in a tiny seal he drew at the top of the scroll, Naruto placed all the pilfered scrolls on one half of the back wall on the other half he put all his Sealing scrolls and his other scrolls.

Naruto renforced all the walls top to bottom, left to right, with seals so you couldn't break down the walls or door and a special seal on the door so no one could enter the room or even touch the door with out getting a small shock, with a push, that pushed you a few feet away from the door, Only Naruto and Godai could go in that room, he made _sure_ of that.

Naruto praticed the first step in learning how to use Wood release and Ice release Naruto was working on his elemental affinitys building them up slowly.

What he didn't relize at the time was that he had gained an affinity for all of the elements, by doing this.

But he will find out later...

The day had finally came when his Jonin-sensei was back from his misson, and Naruto was excited but he was so late, He blamed Godai. The damn Kitsune wouldn't let him up to get ready then when he was finally ready Godai refused to let him leave until they ate something and was full.

Naruto hopped from roof top to roof top speeding to the academy, As soon as he touches down in the school yard he runs to the door and walks fast to Iruka-senseis class room.

Standing at the door he heard a voice he knew, the voice was his ex-crush Sakura.

"-just wondering if, you know, we could go out to eat after we meet our sensei." Of course she was still after a date after the last hundred times he said no or ignored her. The blonde shook his head and entered the room.

Immediately the twos attention were on him, he raised an eyebrow at them "What?" he asked after a minute. "Dobe" Sasuke said. "Yes Uchiha-teme?" Naruto answered.

Before either could utter a sound a shrill sound escaped the pinkettes mouth as she barreled down the steps arm raised ready to inflict self-righteous pain on an unsuspecting victim.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU CALL SASUKE-KUN THAT!" she screeched as her fist came down. Faster than anyone could see, she was on the ground, stomach down, hog tide, with a merciful gag cloth in her mouth, she was stunned, Sasuke was stunned, and Iruka who just walked in was stunned.

Naruto walked to the top desks and sat down, and waited. As soon as he leaned back a muffled scream was heard, the pinkette struggled to get free, the blonde smirked and placed an elbow on the desk and rested his chin in his hand, a high pitched screech was heard, that knocked everyone out of their thoughts, and maybe busted a few eardrums.

"N-naruto? Wha, why? How?" stuttered a confused Iruka, with a silently confused Sasuke who glanced up at Naruto before facing the front "Hn" was all he said.

Another squeal tore Iruka from his question and directed his attention to the flopping hog tide girl. "Ah! Hold on Sakura I'll cut you lose!"

"Iruka-sensei why do that?" asked a smirking Naruto who was fiddling with his katana.

After getting the first rope cut and working on the second he asked, "Naruto what would possess you to do this to Sakura!?"

"Well, she tried to attack me, the way she came barreling down the steps" he scoffed "like a wild hog, if you ask me, so I hog tide her and as she would hurt my ears I gagged her _Squealing_ mouth." The blond said with a smile.

"you shouldn't have done that Naruto" Iruka halfheartedly scolded "she is your team mate and-"

"don't pin it on me Iruka-sensei, she attacked me unprovoked, I wasn't even talking to her, all I said when I walked in was 'what?. And Yes Uchiha-teme?' then she attacked.

The hog- I mean Sakura was released shortly after that and seethed think of all the ways she was going to '_try and fail'_ to hurt the blonde, while Sasuke tuned everything out, and Naruto well he decided to read a Fuinjutsu book, much to Irukas surprise he wasn't aware that Naruto was at the experimental stage of Fuinjutsu. (the next step of sealing after the Intermediate level)

That was the scene one Kakashi Hatake came into… two hours later…

"Hello everyone" the silver headed perv greeted and winced when a screech of "YOUR LATE!" was heard. Everyone wait for him to say something else, "My first impression of you…. you're Boring!~~" four falls were heard.

===Come to the dark side, We have Yaoi!===

"Okay everyone Introduction time!. Things you like. Things you hate. Hobbies and dreams for the future " Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Sensei why don't you go first to show us how" said pinky trying to be the teachers pet.

"Who me?, well I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, hmm I don't feel like telling you. Hobbies? I have a lot of hobbies. Dreams for the future? Hmm never really thought of it.

'All we learned was his name' thought Sasuke and Sakura.

'he's secretive that's Kaka-nii alright, ex-ANBU and all, at least I get to see past his dog mask now, if only I could get past the other mask' thought Naruto.

"Ok… pinky you first." The Scarecrow said, Naruto chuckled at the nickname.

She huffed at him, "my name is Sakura Haruno, I don't like INO-PIG! And NARUTO-BAKA!, but I do like… I mean the person I like is… (looks at sasuke) squeal! (naruto took out his sealing paper and ink) *Sakura squealing about sasuke* (Naruto draws a seal and gets up) *she's still squealing* (he walks over and one smack to the back of her head later it's all quiet) with the 'Silence Seal' in place she is quiet. Yet furious I mean he didn't have to hit her _that_ hard.

"….ok we'll get back to what you did in a minute blonde" said blonde shrugged while he finished hog tying the pig up, and sat down.

"Okay Goth boy your next" that earned a glare from said Goth boy and some struggle from the pig, though he did get a chuckle from the Blondie.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like to train, I hate everything and anything, I don't have any hobbies, other than getting stronger, I don't have a dream. Its my ambition I will restore my clan and kill a certain somebody. Sasuke finished darkly.

"….okay next, you're up blonde." Kakashi said.

"Yo, My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like a lot of things, so there's too much to say, I don't think I hate anything, my hobbies are Gardening, training, practicing with my little (snicker) sensei. Learning and creating new jutsu and training with my pack, I like cooking too!, lets see my dream is~ too protect everyone in the village as Hokage! And train the best damn genin team when I reach Jonin." Naruto stated with a grin.

well that surprized the scarecrow 'He wants to train his own genin team' "Well you're all unique in your own way, now Naruto tell me what you did to Sakura.

"Just a Silencing seal nothing that would hurt her, though I'm tempted to put a permanent seal that blocks squealing, just to save our ears and another for when she gets angry or just wants to yell for the hell of it." Naruto said in a thinking pose, "hmm what do you think Sasuke save our ears and live as a capable hearing ninja or a deaf door holder?" the blonde asked.

"Okay we get it, you have sensitive hearing, you don't have to cripple your teammate so I can be safe." The silver haired man said "can you take it off now?" he asked.

A blonde brow roze "yeeeaaah, I'm not doing that," the blonde replied. "and why not?" the masked man added.

"You're really stupid for ex-ANBU," Kakashis once lazy eyes widened. And he stiffened. A million and one thoughts went through his head. "if I unseal her now she'll yell our ears off and as you said I've got sensitive ears, I want them in perfect working order for my training tonight, and tomorrow and forever after that, thank you very much." Stated the blonde.

"Aa, good point, okay then team we have a mission" everyone sat up straighter except the pig. "Where doing a training mission—

(it's the same they were suggested not to eat and to come to training ground 7 for their test)

Their we have it!

I decided to add in the training with Konohamaru for fun and the lunch with the Sandiame, I always liked him so I gave him some screen time he rightfully deserved I hope this was long enough for you all.

Ask your Questions, Leave your comments, they will be Answered and apreciated.

Thanks for staying with me so far,and reading my story!

-Nature-sama


	4. Ch 4 Test!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ch. 4 Test!

Too early in the morning, and too much to do. After yesterdays bomb about the extra test being the next day. Godai and I escaped after Kakashi-sensei left and headed to our training ground. Godai thought that Shino would already be their, which was true, he was already their studying a scroll.

When Naruto peeked he saw it was a scroll on kenjutsu 'it would seem he took my advice, about the Abrames weakness to hand to hand combat.'

Shino was working on his chakra reserves trying to make them bigger so he could use some other jutsu and still have some for his kikai after it and a sword style so he wouldn't be helpless when he can't use anymore chakra.

Naruto and Shino had talked for a while with the bug host actually talking and commenting on this or that, then Shino kissed him on the cheek, which surprized the hell out of the blonde who was blushing heavily after he calt up to what just happend, Shino continued on about his bug collection like he did nothing.

Naruto peeked at the stoiced boy and saw a light pick on his cheeks, so Naruto took the Abrames hand gentally and silently, and listen to him tell him about the collection, ignoring the cloud of pink that settled onto the other boys cheeks, Godai conveniatly vanished from sight for the rest of the after noon which Naruto was silently thankful for.

As that evening turned into an eventful night.

Naruto was blushing when he came home around midnight, Naruto quickly took a shower and got into his PJs putting his sleeping cap on, he crawled into his bed and fell imediatly a sleep curling into Godais human-ish form 'aleast now I know where he disapeared too'.

Naruto woke up to his hair being stroked, and purring excaped him when the stroking traveled to his whiskered cheeks, only three people knew about his purring and they were Hokage-Jiji, Itachi-nii and Godai who likes to touch his whisker marks for some reason, (And secretly Kakashi and Tenzo who found out while watching over the blonde) Naruto opens his eyes and stares at Godais chest then blushes 3 shades of red.

"Naru-chan your so cute, did you have fun with Shino?" Godai said amused at the blondes studdering.

"G-g-godai nothing happend we just talked" Naruto said getting up and going to make breakfest (To hell with what Kakashi-sensei said about not eating) Godai following right behind with a miscivious grin.

"Really nothing~ I could have sworn I heard-" Godai started amused "Godai!" Naruto intorupted with a new shade of red that put tamatos to shame.

Godai chuckled "Okay, okay, young one i'll stop, so are you ready for your test?" Godai askes getting the cups and poring some juice and taking his seat

"I think so, we worked really hard, hopefully we'll be able to pass it" Naruto says.

They quickly eat the food and get dressed, Naruto strapes on his sword and activates his seals once he leaves his appartment with Godai in his usual spot, and runs off to the traning ground 7 where their test will be.

No one was there and he was sure he was late, Naruto tilted his head then looked at the sky, he was early, Naruto shrugged and walked up a tall tree, sitting down on a large branch and resting his back against the trunk Naruto focused some of his chakra into the tree, greeting the being of earth, and was geeted right back.

An hour later Naruto was awoken from his talk by a shrill scream of "WERE THE HELL IS NARUTO-BAKA, EVEN KAKASHI-SENSEI IS HERE!" Naruto nearly fell out of the tree but was calt by said trees vines, Naruto thanked the tree with a pat to the bark and steaded himself with chakra, then poofed away, only to arrive right next to Sakura slapping with a silencing seal once again and poofing next to their teacher.

He watched her silently scream at him trying to hit him, only to get tied up to the bridges railing, when he got bored of it, "Naruto? Where were you?" Kakashi asked curiously lowering his book slightly so he could look over the top at his blonde student.

"I was in that tree over there takeing a nap," he lied not wanting to tell them his abilities just yet "I got here earlier than everyone else and decide to take a nap" he explained.

The blonde watched the pink thing silently screech at him, in amusement Naruto was tempted to draw on her, before he was introrupted from his plotting by his sensei.

"Okay then please remove the seal and we'll get started" he didn't get an answer, so he looked over.

"Are you fucking stupid" Kakashi flinches at the look he was getting "Explain what we're doing first then i'll remove it _after _you say start" Naruto said crossing his arms.

Kakashi complied and explained the bell test (Basically the same rules as the manga/anime so im not going to elaborate further)

"BEGIN" Kakashi watches Naruto rip off the seal then disapear, Sakura takes off to the woods after Sasuke at an extremly slow pace, Kakashi shakes his head at the slowness of his pink student then focused on keeping track of his students Naruto unsurprizenly was able to hide very well from him, being one of his guards he's lost his charge in a bright orange jumpsuit, now it was impossible to find the boy, now that he had changed from the orange to darker colors, he was surprized when he couldn't find the blondes chakra.

He didn't know never to take on a fox in it's own territory, but he was going to learn.

Kakashi woke up later after he put Sasuke in the ground with his **Earth release: head hunters jutsu** confused as to why he was tied up to one of the three logs in between his to other uncouncious students, his head hurt, and he was lucky not to be upside down like his two student, looking up he spoted his third student leaning against a tree resting with the two bells on his knee, he was poking them slightly making them jingle, Kakashi could only see the left side with the way he was sitting, Naruto was smiling and tilting his head at something as if listening to someone talk.

Them the blonde looked up "Oh? finally wake, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto summoned a clone and it walked over "how are you feeling" Kakashi watched his students hand glow green in surprize them his head started to feel better "hmm you'll be fine maybe a day of rest then before training" then he cut Kakashi free.

"What the hell happend?" Kakashi asked taking the teacup he was give after his student explained it was a herbal tea to help his healing.

"Well when you said begin, I riped the seal off Sakura the sped into the forest, going to plot away to get my team to actually work with me, (It didn't work by the way) after the first ten minutes I relized there were traps all over this training ground, I knew they couldn't be from you because these were ment to kill the one who got trapped, I was fast enough to escape some of the traps, but I knew Sakura wasn't so I activated as many as I could around me after making sure no one was around."

"Then I raced to Sakura when I heard her scream, I thought she was going to die, she's luck that whatever nocked her out did so in that small patch of space if she'd taken a few steps back she would have been shreaded by a hail of kunai, I got her out of the trapped area, but the little idiot went right back in when I left to look for Sasuke, you are lucky I got their when I did sensei you and Sasuke only got nocked unconcious, if I didn't arrive in time" the Naruto leaning aganist the tree turned so his sensei could see his other side view and Kakashis eyes widen "Yeah not a pretty sight it looked worse an hour ago, Sorry I couldn't heal your head at the time, and if you excuse me im still trying to heal my arm" the clone Naruto walks back to his creater and started to help heal him, while the real Naruto looked to be meditating a low shimer of green could be seen around his body.

Kakashi was very surprized and angry, someone set traps in his training ground, trying to kill his students and maybe he himself, they from the looks of it, have heavily injured one of his students, especially when that student has a regeneration ability.

He was interupted from his thoughs by a groan from his right, Sakura was waking up, "Ugh I don't feel so well," her face takes on a green shade "I think im going to be sick."

Then another groan from his left Sasuke "Ugh..." yeah Kakashi expected as much, but the question was, why were they upside down?

Kakashi looked to his blond student who was trying to relax even in pain, "Naruto!, Kakashi!" A voice yelled, Kakashi turned and saw the Hokage and several medics, then he spotted a Naruto running with them when they got to the four the Naruto poofed showing that it was a clone.

"Naruto!" the Hokage moved quickly to the boy watching his grandsons clone poof away.

"Jiji, are they alright?" Naruto asked watching the medic untie and sit the two genin down, and start to examine all three shinobi.

The hokage looks at the scene "Yeah the should be fine but your more injured lets get you all to the hospital, Naruto nodded then passed out, letting the hokage pick him up.

Naruto woke up 3 days later purring he notted that someone was stroking his cheek sending pleasure through him.

Naruto opened an eye and saw Shino whos cheeks were pinkish, Naruto sighed and turned into the hand, Naruto chuckled when the blush deeped a bit.

Then the mood ruiner "Soooo Shino-kun you found out about his purring, huh?" 'Kakashi-sensei, im going to get you for this' Naruto thought looking up at his smiling sensei glaring, then "Wait a minute! How did you know about it!"

"Well~ you can say a little doggy told me" Kakashi said cheerily 'damn ANBU' was all Naruto thought and kept glaring, Shino stood off to the side his bugs were buzzing in his annoyance at being snuck up on and being interupted with the blonde fox.

Then Naruto remember why he was in the hospital "Kakashi-sensei, are Sasuke, and Sakura okay? What about you," Naruto felt his chakra pool in his hands and turn into Medical chakra ready to heal at the slightest hint of an injury.

"Maa, maa im fine and so are your teammates" Kakashi said smiling your teammates were released from the hospital the day they came in, you on the other hand from what the medics said and what your cloths indacated... well lets just say you got the mother of all luck to have been able to move let alone get your team and I out of the danger _and _heal us."

"What about the traps? Do you know who set them?" Naruto asked, listening to the buzzing was making him sleepy.

"Yes we do, and they were taken care of quickly, Now if you excuse me im going to try and calm an enraged kage before he comits mass slaughter, hopefully knowing your awake will help in that." then Kakashi poofed away leaving the baffled blonde.

Just as he was about to turn and ask Shino, the door creaked open, and a voice said "So your awake I see... Troublesome." 'Shikamaru' Naruto thought smiling.

"Yeah *munch* were glad your okay *munch*" 'Chouji'.

Then a small weight jumped onto the bed and layed down giving a soft whine 'Akamaru, which means' "Ha who knew you'd be in here so soon" Kiba, he's such a worry wart' Naruto thought eyeing the feral looking boys fisted hand.

Another whine drew his attention to Akamaru and he smiled at the puppy, Naruto sent a chakra string from his finger and used it to pet the puppy much to his friends surprize.

Kiba gaped at the blonde, at first he was shocked to hear Naruto was in the hospital, then he thought something along the lines of 'Haha he's still a loser, then he did something stupid and mocked Naruto infront of Shino, who then preceded to beat him black and blue, then Shino told him exactally why Naruto was in the hospital 'Saving his team' then he felt guilty.

'So damn guilty, they were friend/pranking buddies, Naruto was his packmate! and he was in the hospital, and all Kiba was doing was mocking him... Damn..'

The next day Naruto was informed by his mellowed Jiji he had passed Kakashis test with his team, Naruto didn't like the gleam in the old mans eyes when he said the blonde passed.

Konohamaru had visited and ended up beaming at his big brother saying how cool he was, and how he couldn't wait to learn to use medical chakra and how to detect traps, Naruto at that point was thinking of ways to trap his otouto in some of his pranking traps.

Iruka-sensei came and dragged Kono back from his visit with Naruto, taking a moment to mother hen the blonde a bit before saying he'd see him later.

His 'team' didn't visit Kakashi did visit, they even chatted for awhile before Shino came to visit, Naruto was thourally embarassed by Kakashi before he poofed away leaving the teens alone, but not Sasuke or Sakura they didn't visit.

Which was explained by his Jijii, they were being punished, and Naruto wasn't told why, but seeing the evil gleam that appeared in the old mans eyes when he asked, he perffered to not know.

When he got home that evening his appartment was clean and his fridge was bursting with food, their were boxes by the wall that was freshly painted a dark blue and had empty shelves in a few places, and his old beat up mismatched furnature had been replaced, and his carpet stained floor was now a plush teal color carpet, he opened the boxes to find Kunai and Shuriken and all kinds of weapons, their was a bookshelf filled with books and scrolls, on varies subjects.

Their was even new furniture he never thought of having, Naruto walked around looking at everything until he saw a white sheet on the wall, their was no reason for it to be there, beside the sheet was his bathroom it was tiled in silver and blue the towels were golden yellow, and the water was actually warm, instead of its usual freezing cold, the room was cheery and he loved it! he checked his spare room and saw that now one even entered the room so he decide to convert it himself at a later date, then he remembered the sheet.

When he moved it he was shocked again their was an arch way that led into another room were there was a glass roof that arched up it replaced the cealing the walls were stone now, the place was made into a garden and their were plenty of flowerpots and bags of dirt against the wall to his left and the right had gardening tools and a few watering cans sat under the long windows, he saw he could open them to let in fresh air and smiled.

After he examined the open room he spotted anouther set of double doors much to his surprized and wondered what else there could be.

A bedroom a big bedroom with a bathroom and closet attached (from what he could see) a new full sized bed was the rooms walls the same deep blue, the thick blanket on his new bed was black with a big bold yellow stripe going across the middle, their was a big plush dog bed at the front of the bed, which confused him, and the bedside tables were dark wood, their was a dresser and a cupboard and another desk like the one he found in his main room.

Their were shelves above the desk that held pictures of him and his Jiji, and of him his Jiji and his Otouto, in the middle of them both was his goggles.

All that was missing from the shelf was the picture of him and Itachi-nii, which he was happy to say he had in a special storage seal on his wrist, it was something he descovered after sneaking into the shinobi libaray, it was a seal tucked away, in the small fuinjustu section, in a scroll with many other seals.

Naruto smiled at the picture he'd just unsealed, then placed it behind his goggles, Itachi-nii was the one who gave them to him after all.

The big window behind his bed were covered, with a thick curtain to keep the light out while he slept, if he wanted.

Naruto smiled, then his eyes turned sharp, glancing at the double doors that led to his room, then his eyes glanced to his scrolls that were on a low book shelf, he searched the desk and found a brush and his ink then he preceded to graft tiny special seals onto the wood so that no one but him could enter the room, he placed the last barrier seal and the last chakra identifying seal was in place, he quickly went through a set of seals and then sealed off the room.

Then he went to eat his first meal in his modified home and later put seals everywhere so that no one could do any modifying without him knowing about it, he would grill his Jiji about his appartment later.

Is it too detailed? NAW~~

The change to his appartment was a last minute decision, but I like it.

If you don't that would be sad, cause im not changing it! =3

Yeah it's very different than 'Kitsune Style' but this is a yaoi and I like KakaNaru so Kakashi wont be a neglecting lazy basterd.

If any of you have a pairing for Naruto you want to see either PM me or leave a comment cause im willing to try them all, and as you can see Shino and Kiba are the start...

Dang I just relized this is going to be a Harem fic... well tell me who you want in it and i'll see what I can do.

-Nature-sama


End file.
